The Best Kind Of Gift
by brokenheart-edge
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and Allen has made the foolish mistake of agreeing to help Lavi with Kanda's "present." He can't be surprised to end up bound, gagged, and dressed up in a rather questionable outfit, but what happens after that is anyone's guess.


So yeah… I'm not dead. I'm just coming out of a bizarre "non-writing" period of my life. It was like whenever I thought about writing, I had all these ideas, but then when I put the pen to the paper, my mind went totally blank. I'd never had writer's block that badly before. But as I said, it's ending now, thank goodness. And what better way to celebrate than with a lemon? My first posted one, too. I'd like to apologize, though, to those who have read my other stories and were waiting for new chapters. I'll do my best from now on, I promise. For now, please enjoy the lemon. And I know. Bad title is bad.

~~Edge-chan

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Use of strong language and a super explicit graphic boy x boy scene dead ahead. If you're not into that, I suggest you not read it. Any and all flames will be used to make s'mores.

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any of the characters therein. All rights belong to Hoshino Katsura. Now that you all know the awful truth….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON WITH TEH SHOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Best Kind of Gift

"Whaddya think, Allen? Hot, right?" Lavi grinned, holding up a mirror to Allen's face. The white-haired boy stared at his reflection, seeing anxiousness and worry in his own eyes.

"I still don't know about this, you guys," he mumbled, fidgeting nervously. "Kanda's going to kill us."

"Oh, but you look so cute!" Lenalee squealed behind him. "Relax; I know for a fact that Kanda adores cats."

"…See, that's the part I have trouble with. It's difficult to believe that Kanda adores _anything_." Allen visibly wilted as he said this, seeming to have reminded himself of something. "Especially not _me_."

"Trust me, Allen." Lavi, for once, looked completely serious, not that it lasted long. "He gets off when he thinks of you. Or was it the other way around? That he thinks of you when…?"

"Lavi…" Allen groaned, too nervous to be embarrassed, but not too nervous to be exasperated.

"What Lavi _means_, Allen," Lenalee began, tossing a slightly dirty look at Lavi, "…is that Kanda's face softens when he looks at you and thinks that no one is watching."

"Okay, fine. Let's assume for a second that Kanda feels—" Allen blushed. "_That way_ about me. How are you going to lead him to this room?"

"Oh, I have my ways, Allen. You just leave all that to me," Lavi grinned again as he made to leave the room. "Lenalee, you know what to do."

As Lavi left, Allen glanced at Lenalee suspiciously.

"What to do? Lenalee, what did he mean by that?" Lenalee shrugged and smiled innocently, but there was mischief in her bright eyes. Also, there was rope—actually, it was a long, thin strip of black silk—in her hands. "What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"I think you know the answer to that, Allen."

"Oh no. Oh hell no."

Meanwhile, down in the cafeteria, people were in a state of mild, but growing, panic.

"That idiot Lavi! Is he trying to get us all killed?" lamented a Finder, staring fearfully at the decorations and banners that had been hung in the past hour, all of which read in big pink letters, "Happy Birthday, Yuu-chan!" The date, as many had already realized, was indeed June the sixth.

"Relax," replied another Finder. "We just have to take it down before he returns from his mission."

Kanda, of course, chose that moment to do just that, and trudged into the cafeteria with his usual stormy expression. Everyone froze, afraid to move, make a sound, or even breathe, as his eyes scanned the bright decorations and became even more dark and murderous. It was like watching a bomb drop from directly overhead; they could only watch, knowing nothing they could do would spare them. Kanda's knuckles were white as he clenched his fists at his sides, trembling faintly with rage, the thin line of his mouth resembling nothing so much as a sharpened, deadly blade.

"Lavi." He muttered to himself, his soft, dangerous tone resonating in the otherwise dead-silent room. "LAVI!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, which was a considerable, ear-splitting volume. Even Allen, three floors up (and currently bound and gagged) heard his scream and jumped a bit, fearing for Lavi's life, but at the same time hoping that Kanda would get in a couple of hits, out of spite for Lavi and the predicament he was currently in because of said redhead. Lavi, meanwhile, poked his red head into the cafeteria.

"Did someone call me?"

And then, laughing hysterically, he ran like hell with a homicidal samurai on his heels.

All was ominously silent in the room where Allen was bound and gagged. Lenalee had tied his hands behind his back, and his ankles were also tied together with the (thankfully soft) black silk. He could break free at any time, but Lenalee had warned him not to try, and he knew better than to incur her wrath, which in rare instances was as terrifying as Kanda's. Lenalee had also apologized before placing a wide strip of duct tape over his mouth. Allen sat there on the bed for awhile, listening for the approach of footsteps, and at first, he heard none.

But then, his ears caught it—the heavy fall of boots on stone floors came closer and closer, accompanied by maniacal laughter and a few of Kanda's choicest (screamed) profanities. From this, Allen correctly inferred that Lavi had provoked the man and was now leading the chase towards this room. Allen vaguely wondered how Lavi planned to escape, but he was more concerned about what would happen when Kanda saw him in his current state, and he wasn't only referring to the fact that he was tied up.

First, there were the white cat ears that had sprouted on top of his head; real, warm, furry ears that moved according to his emotions—currently, they were up and poised forward due to Allen's alert state. Lenalee had swiped the potion (and the antidote, too, hopefully) from the lab, and Allen had to wonder just which crazy fool (for there were quite a few of them) from the Science Department had created it. He had to fight the urge to mewl and put a conscious effort into speaking normally.

Then, there was the way he was dressed. On the upper half of his body, he wore a mesh shirt that was rather short, exposing his pale stomach. On top of that he wore a zippered leather vest; around his neck was a black leather collar, complete with tags that jingled a bit whenever he moved. Comparatively speaking, that wasn't so bad. But he avoided looking down as much as possible, because what he was wearing on his lower half made him cringe and flush with humiliation. Wearing shorts was one thing. Wearing tiny, black leather booty shorts was entirely another. Allen strongly suspected that they had once belonged to Lenalee, but were now to narrow for her hips. Just to add insult to injury, he was also wearing thigh-high fishnet stockings. He scowled. Lavi had somehow convinced him to try the abomination on. Of course, as he was putting it on, Lavi and Lenalee had stolen all his own clothes and hidden them, and he didn't dare leave the room to search for them, not in his current getup. The cat ears flattened against his head and he couldn't help but utter a low, angry hiss as he thought of how he'd been tricked by his so-called friends.

But then, Allen's heart began thudding hard as the rapid footsteps came nearer. The door was ajar, and Kanda would easily be able to see him, should he run by here. Then Allen's heart stopped completely for an instant as he spotted Lavi running straight at the room with Kanda in hot pursuit. He watched in horror as Lavi stopped suddenly, just in front of the door. Kanda kept coming, Mugen drawn and snarling as he came, but Lavi was prepared and Kanda was caught totally off guard—as soon as he got close enough to lunge at the redhead, Lavi grabbed his wrist, and using the Japanese man's momentum, flung Kanda into the room and slammed the door. A moment later, Allen heard a quiet 'click,' confirming his suspicions: the door locked from the outside. And now, he was bound and gagged, dressed like a whore with cat ears on his head, locked in a room with a homicidal man, with whom he just so happened to be madly in love.

Allen briefly entertained the thought that this might all be a ludicrous nightmare and any moment now, he would wake up, sit up in his bed, and heave a huge sigh of relief.

But Kanda hadn't even noticed his presence yet; he was too busy pounding on the door, yelling out threats of how he would murder Lavi that would have made a serial killer shudder. "Lavi, I fucking swear to God, once I break down this door, I'm going to rip out your intestines and feed them to you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," came Lenalee's muffled, advising voice from the other side of the door. "You see, if you do, then I might just have to go to my brother in tears and tell him you groped me." Even from his position mostly behind Kanda, Allen could see the blood visibly drain from Kanda's face, his ire giving way to terror.

"You wouldn't." Kanda said, but he didn't sound very certain about it.

"Oh, but I would. You know I would, Kanda." She left it at that, and then the clacking of her boots carrying her away could be heard echoing in the hallway.

"Well, have a good time!" Lavi said enthusiastically before his footsteps, too, were heard retreating from in front of the door.

Knowing that Kanda would take notice of him eventually, and wanting to be untied and de-gagged, Allen made muffled noises behind the duct tape. Kanda stiffened, his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he whipped around to see who was in the room with him.

Kanda's eyes went wide, and he would have blushed, if not for the fact that all of his blood had just plunged in the opposite direction, rushing downward and filling his stomach and neither regions with a tight, scorching heat. Allen Walker, long the object of his intense passion, burning lust, and most of all, overwhelming love, sat there—gagged, tied up, dressed in black leather and mesh, and looking sexier than anything Kanda had seen in his entire life.

For a long moment, they just stared at each other, Allen ogling Kanda in kind, noting and admiring his slightly disheveled state, which was probably due to chasing Lavi. His hair was coming loose from its ponytail, and his coat was open, revealing his broad, tattooed chest. His tight pants had slipped down just a bit, just enough to show off his sharp, sculpted hips. Allen quickly looked away, knowing that if he became excited, it would be excruciatingly visible through the tiny shorts.

He was so intent on keeping his eyes off Kanda that he didn't even notice that Kanda was coming closer until he was right beside the bed, where Allen was propped. Startled, Allen surveyed Kanda with a confused expression as Kanda reached for him. The older man's fingers found the edge of the duct tape, and he looked at Allen expectantly. Understanding, Allen nodded, and braced himself for the sting of the tape parting from his skin, but it never came. Instead, Kanda peeled as gently as he could. It still hurt, but not as much as it would have if Kanda had ripped it off quickly. Once the tape was off, there was a beat of silence (in which Kanda looked confused about his just having been gentle), before Allen cleared his throat and said lamely, "Um, happy birthday."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, glancing at the cat ears that were twitching nervously on top of Allen's head—clearly the work of the Science Department. He stared at the extra appendages a while longer, his befuddled, desire-addled brain trying to piece together just what the hell was going on. When Allen was properly clothed, it was easy enough for him to keep his lust moderately reigned in, and he was able to maintain control and not show any of his feelings toward the boy, always keeping up his cold, apathetic façade. But now, with so much of Allen's pale skin showing, contrasting in a staggeringly erotic way with the dark leather, Allen's limbs bound and leaving the boy therefore incredibly vulnerable, the cat ears there just for the added bonus—it made Kanda so horny it was unbearable. He could feel his inhibitions draining from him, his usually impeccable control being overtaken by the heat and desire that were blooming deep inside him. Thus, in the absence of his control, he reached up and began to stroke one of the soft white ears, scratching lightly at the base of it. Unable to prevent it, Allen made a noise that sounded a lot like a mewl for more, before he began humming contentedly, which was entirely involuntary, and completely mortifying. However, heat was rising up in him as well, licking at his insides and leaving raw wanting in its wake.

But Kanda had stopped, having withdrawn his hand quickly after regaining a little of his composure, seemingly pretending that he'd never touched Allen at all. He was now studying the front of the piece of tape he'd removed from Allen's mouth. Curious, the boy leaned over and looked, too, and there was a short message there, written in Lenalee's neat, slanted handwriting:

"A gift for you. Enjoy. 3"

Allen blinked, aghast, and Kanda almost laughed at the expression on his face. He could tell that whoever had written that, it hadn't been Allen, and Allen hadn't known about it, either.

"Che. I guess this is that idiot's idea of a birthday prank," Kanda finally said, unquestionably referring to Lavi. He cast aside the piece of tape carelessly. "Though how he convinced you to do it is beyond me. Did he get you drunk, or something?"

Allen shook his head vigorously, the light catching in the silvery strands of his hair. Something like a feral little snarl escaped his lips, nearly making Kanda recoil. "No! He asked me if I wanted to help out with a birthday present for you. He gave me these—" Allen hesitated to call them clothes—"_Things_ to wear in a bag, and basically shoved me into this room with them to change. Once I realized what they were, I refused to keep them on, and I told Lavi to bring me my own clothes back, but he refused and told me he'd hidden them. I decided to keep them on since it would be better than being naked—" Here, Kanda scoffed as if he doubted that—"And then Lenalee tied me up and said something bad would happen if I tried to escape. That reminds me, can you please untie me?"

Kanda was at the same time painfully amused and sorely tempted to call the boy an idiot (not to mention being sorely tempted in other ways). However, for the moment, he pretended to ignore him, shifting his gaze to a small box on the bed stand that was wrapped in white paper with a silver ribbon. Allen followed his gaze, and blushed. "What's that?" Kanda said, and Allen almost rolled his eyes. For someone who was so quick on the battlefield, Kanda sure could be dense sometimes.

"It's… well, it's the present I got for you." He replied, and Kanda's eyebrow went up again, but he reached over and grabbed the small box.

"Why would you do _that_?" Kanda asked, as if he had never even heard of the custom of receiving presents on one's birthday. Allen shrugged.

"Just open it." In a moment of rare compliance, Kanda obeyed, carefully untying the ribbon and peeling away the delicate paper. Beneath it, there was a white cardboard box with a lid, which Kanda opened, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly as he saw what was inside. It was a bracelet of prayer beads, like the ones he often wore while meditating. The beads were a breathtaking, beautiful shade of deep blue, the exact same color as Kanda's eyes. Kanda stared at the present for a long time, and after a while, he returned his eyes slowly to Allen, who was blushing, attempting (and failing badly) to hide it by looking away.

"D-don't read too much into it. I just saw it and thought of you…ah! Don't read too much into that, either!"

Kanda fought down a blush himself, instead smirking and slipping the beads onto his wrist. The bracelet fit perfectly, when he looked up, he noticed that Allen was watching him intently. "What, Moyashi?" He said, not unkindly.

"Um, could you untie me?" Allen sounded quite desperate at this point, and Kanda considered ignoring him again, but then thought, 'Fuck it. It's time to cut to the chase already.'

"Hmm. I think that would be quite a waste, don't you?" Kanda's tone was husky all of a sudden, and it sent more pleasant heat rushing down Allen's spine. Allen was so surprised that he couldn't reply. "After all," Kanda continued, "I should be able to enjoy my gift, wouldn't you say so?" Kanda leaned in close, so close that Allen could feel the man's warm, moist breath on his lips. With notable effort, Allen managed to summon his voice.

"Y-you mean, you actually want to…?" He let his voice trail off in embarrassment, and Kanda blinked, apparently taken aback.

"Are you saying that you did this without knowing that I—?" Kanda cut himself off, not wanting to say too much, but Allen nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, people tell me all the time how you 'really' feel about me, but I wasn't sure…"

Kanda almost laughed, his mind going back to all the times alone in his room, when he would run his hand all over his immensely hard cock, thinking about Allen, and how it would feel if he were doing this with him….And this kid had no idea. Even now, his erection strained against the front of his pants, and he smirked as he got into a kneeling position over Allen, his lips hovering right by the boy's ear.

"Would you like to know? How I _really_ feel?" He whispered, feeling Allen shudder beneath him, hearing the boy's breath quicken to a near-pant. After a moment, Allen nodded, and Kanda leaned back a bit, tilting Allen's chin up. "Close your eyes…" he murmured, and the boy's lids automatically slid shut. Very slowly, Kanda lowered his lips until they were barely brushing Allen's, and didn't move. After about five seconds like that, Allen gave a keening whine, and Kanda's presumably immaculate control finally snapped. He crushed his lips against Allen's velvet-soft ones, pressing, needy and hot and hard. Kanda panted, trailing his tongue along Allen's full bottom lip. Allen moaned, trembling with the pleasure of finally having Kanda's lips to his, his shorts already intolerably tight at the thought of what was to come. He parted his lips for Kanda, and the man's hot, slick tongue slid in. Kanda growled, running his tongue all over the inside of Allen's mouth, tasting his sugared-snow flavor. It wasn't long before their tongues met and began a weaving, tangling dance.

Instinctively, Kanda lowered his hips onto Allen's, and both gasped at the unexpected, pleasurable friction, kissing harder and grinding their clothed cocks together. Allen tore away from the kiss suddenly, gasping for air.

"Oh, God…ah! Fuck, yes, _Kanda_!" He whined, rolling his hips harder, arching his back like a cat. Kanda almost came in his pants at the way that Allen had gasped his name, but preoccupied himself with sucking on the boy's soft earlobe. With the sweet sound of Allen's ecstatic moans and whimpers driving him on, Kanda kissed a trail down the boy's pale neck, sucking hard at the place where neck met collarbone. He glanced down, seeing that Allen's nipples were visible through the mesh, already hard from pleasure. He slid down, prodding one of the hardened nubs through the material with his tongue, one hand slipping under the shirt to tweak the other. Allen writhed, his moans progressively going up in octave and volume.

"Kanda…please!" Allen struggled against his bindings. "I want to be able to touch you!" Kanda nodded, easily undoing the silk around his wrists and ankles, which had already been loosened by all of Allen's thrashing. Once free, Allen's hands went right to Kanda's chest, fingers lovingly ghosting over the muscles before rubbing lightly across his nipples. Kanda drew in a sharp breath, grinding down hard on Allen's arousal. A loud cry was given in response, Allen's hands gripping onto Kanda's hips and making him thrust more against him. Panting, Kanda used all of his willpower to still the addictive movement.

"How long…" Kanda half-moaned, "…have you wanted this?" Allen blushed very red, the reddest Kanda had ever seen.

"Since the moment I first saw you…"

"And had you been thinking about… how this would feel?"

"Oh, God…" Allen gasped. "You have no idea how many times I had to—" he cut himself off, embarrassed, but Kanda pressed him on.

"What did you do? Mmm… it makes me so hot to imagine you doing that to yourself…"

"I…" Allen squeezed his eyes shut, disbelieving of what he was about to say. "I used my fingers…"

"Here?" Kanda ran a light, teasing finger down the bulge in Allen's shorts. Allen gasped.

"Ah! Y-yeah. And…" Allen swallowed. "And inside me, too…I'd pretend they were _your_ fingers, or…" the way Allen let his voice trail off and let the silence articulate for him made Kanda's member absolutely throb with desire, dripping, and soaking the front of his pants. He imagined Allen fucking himself with his fingers, all alone in his room, gasping Kanda's name softly, and moaning quietly every now and then. He closed his eyes then, trying to calm himself down. He was suddenly surprised at the sensation of hands on his hips.

"Please, Kanda, don't… don't stop now…" Allen entreated in a soft but lusty tone, his eyes locked on Kanda's. Kanda smirked, removing Allen's vest and the mesh shirt.

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good," Allen sighed in approval before Kanda latched on to one of his nipples again, sucking hard, and pulling gently at it with his teeth. Allen wound his fingers into Kanda's dark, soft hair, which had at some point come completely loose from its hold, and raised his voice to a louder moan, knowing that this area of the building was mostly deserted anyway. Before Allen was even aware of it, Kanda had undone the button and zipper of his shorts and was pulling them off his slender legs. Allen's face lit up crimson as he remembered what he was wearing under the shorts.

Kanda nearly fainted as the last of the blood in his head immediately rushed downwards to a different destination. The thong was blood-red, decorated with black bows and lace, and it did a very poor job of hiding the boy's erection. Kanda licked his lips, automatically salivating at the sight, growling in appreciation. "…_Damn_."

Allen blushed harder, overwhelmingly embarrassed, but equally as aroused. Tentatively, his eyes roamed Kanda's body (his shirt had somehow already been removed, and Allen wondered if he had done it), and he observed that Kanda was also very excited, a substantial boner pressed against the front of his pants, forming a bulge large enough to make Allen gulp with both apprehension and anticipation. Impulsively, Allen reached out and cupped his hand against it, and Kanda hissed and gritted his teeth at the unexpected touch. Pleased by the reaction and wanting to hear more of Kanda's wonderful voice, Allen quickly removed Kanda's pants and boxers. Kanda's large manhood stood rigid before him, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Experimentally, Allen dragged one finger over it, from the base to the end. Kanda twitched, his eyes glazing over and then fluttering shut. However, his jaw was still clenched , not allowing any moans to escape. Without warning, Allen began to bathe the tip of Kanda's cock with his tongue. The man's eyes snapped open, and he gasped before clamping a hand over his mouth. The younger one pulled away, reaching up and gently removing the hand that blocked the sounds that he wanted to hear. "Don't… I want to hear you…"

Kanda nodded, withdrawing his hand fully, his breath coming in short, hot bursts. Allen returned to his previous activities, beginning to map out the man's tongue with his mouth. He let the tip go past his lips, running his tongue all over its velvety texture. Kanda's mouth dropped open and moans that were small at first, and increased in volume gradually, began slipping out.

"Ah…ah. Mmn. Ah. Ah!" Kanda's hand wound into Allen's hair, gently, but requesting more. Allen gladly complied, going down on the hard organ until he almost gagged. He pulled back and then, went down again, deeper this time, starting to suck. The urge to gag gradually went away, and Allen went faster, going nearly all the way to the base. Given the amount of food he could eat in one sitting, it made sense that his gag reflex (and his throat) was flexible. Kanda was driven mad with pleasure, the feeling—of the boy's mouth, his lips and tongue, the warm, wet suction on his most sensitive part—taking him to the edge of climax. However, Allen released him with a wet sound, leaning up and meeting Kanda's open mouth with his own. Kanda could taste his own pre-cum on the younger boy's tongue, his cock dripping even more at the thought of what Allen had done to him, how teasingly he had done it.

It was time for some payback in a very serious way. Smirking into their kiss, Kanda reached down and pushed Allen's panties (which were soaked, he noted with satisfaction) down past his erection and off his legs, throwing them aside. He pulled away briefly, his smirk growing.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered. Allen gulped, but complied without questioning him. Kanda licked his lips before applying a semi-gentle smack to Allen's backside, Allen gasping at the unusual feeling—some pain, but mostly, there was pleasure. Kanda struck him lightly one more time before running his tongue up one of Allen's thighs. The boy shivered, wondering if Kanda could possibly be meaning to—no, he wouldn't.

But he would.

"Ahh! Nooo, Kanda, not…there…" Allen writhed, pre-cum gathering at the tip of his cock, and he was reeling with the sinful pleasure he was experiencing. Kanda's tongue laved all over Allen's entrance, heat flooding his belly. He never could have imagined he could do this to someone and enjoy it, but it was Allen, and the boy's delicious moans made it just as pleasurable for Kanda as it was for Allen. With that in mind, he pushed his tongue in slightly, entering him. Allen gave a beautiful hoarse scream, panting and practically begging for more, so Kanda willingly pushed in deeper, reaching forward and pumping Allen's cock with one hand.

It was too much. Allen sobbed as he hit his first climax, cum spurting hard from his straining member. Kanda kept licking, groaning along with Allen as he came down from the intense orgasm. Slowly, he drew back, and Allen collapsed and rolled over onto his back, his legs spread wide.

"Please…Kanda, I need you…"

Wasting no time, Kanda sucked on his fingers, coating them in saliva. The first finger slid easily into Allen, and Kanda thrust the slick digit inside him a few times. Allen whimpered, cock stirring again with re-kindled pleasure. Encouraged, Kanda added another finger, scissoring and pumping them into him harder. When the third finger breeched Allen's entrance, it hurt only slightly, and the pain mixing so thoroughly with the pleasure only made Allen harder. Kanda pushed the fingers deep into Allen over and over, as if searching for something. Instinctively, he changed the angle, driving his fingers directly into a small bundle of nerves inside the younger boy. Allen's back arched dramatically, and he gave a high-pitched cry. "Ahh! What was…?

"Found it." Kanda rubbed the tips of his fingers into the spot, making Allen thrash, his voice oscillating between gasps and moans. He saw pre-cum once again building at the top of Allen's member, and he delicately licked it off, feeling Allen's passage tighten around his fingers, which he thrust a little harder into the squirming body beneath him.

"Oh, God…Kanda, please, I can't take it… I want you…"

Kanda's manhood throbbed in need at what Allen was asking him to do. He withdrew his fingers, Allen whimpering at the loss, but Allen soon felt them be replaced by the hot, hard tip of Kanda's member. Instead of entering him right away, Kanda moved his hips, teasingly rubbing the head against Allen's entrance. Allen whined, trying to angle his hips so Kanda would slide into him, but Kanda held him down, stilling his movement.

"Beg me for it." He growled in the boy's ear. Allen, aroused beyond reason and beyond dignity, and wanting nothing more than to be taken by the beautiful man above him, quickly complied.

"Please, Kanda, please…"

"Please what?" Allen blushed hard at what he was about to say, doing his best to look Kanda straight in the eye.

"Please…fuck me."

For the first time, ever, Allen saw Kanda turn bright red because of an emotion other than anger. To hide it, Kanda leaned in, burying his face in the crook of Allen's neck, muttering something that sounded a lot like "I love you."

Allen didn't have time to dwell on it, however; he was too occupied with gripping Kanda's shoulders and wrapping his legs around the older man's hips, as Kanda groaned and pushed slowly, gently, far too slowly, into Allen. The younger one gasped, his eyes wide open as he felt Kanda's girth stretching him, filling him. With how big he knew Kanda was, he thought for sure it would hurt, but there was only a mild, throbbing ache. When Kanda was finally in all the way, the both let go large breaths that neither had been aware of holding. Kanda fought to hold still, wanting very much to just lose himself and pound into the boy, but also wanting to be gentle for Allen's sake. It was difficult; the muscles inside of Allen squeezed him in a tight, welcoming way, as if trying to pull him in farther.

"Kanda…" Allen began, Kanda biting his lip and nodding to acknowledge his lover's voice. "Please…do it hard. I want you to be rough."

Kanda couldn't hold back his answering moan. "Are you sure? I don't want to—ah!—Hurt you."

"Yes, I'm sure… don't hold anything back…"

Nodding once more and gritting his teeth, Kanda withdrew, then, looking into Allen's rainstorm-colored eyes, he brought his and Allen's lips together in a desperate kiss before plunging back into the boy, fast and hard. Allen cried out into his mouth, arching his back—Kanda had brushed right up against his sweet spot. Allen's expression told Kanda that he was not experiencing any pain—in fact, he seemed to be on the farthest opposite end of the spectrum. Allen broke away from their kiss, gasping—

"Ah—again! So good…Kanda…!"

Kanda shuddered, thrusting into the tightness of the gorgeous boy below him once more, loving the way Allen's voice pitched up higher and higher in octave and volume. Allen squeezed his thighs more snugly around Kanda's hips, driving the man even deeper into him. Allen's cock throbbed as the muscles surrounding Kanda contracted. He felt so hot—so wonderfully, deliciously full, and he made his pleasure vocal, moving his hips so he was impaling himself on Kanda's erection. He howled when the movement caused the head of Kanda's organ to strike his prostate. Allen's member twitched, the need for release dominating his senses.

"Ohhh, fuck—yes! Kanda, harder…!"

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Kanda began to fuck the boy in earnest, thrusting hard and deep, all the sights, sounds, smells, tastes, and sensations that were purely Allen filling his head; his thoughts and impressions fragmented as he lost himself in Allen. The sight of the boy's lips parting to pant and gasp and moan, and his eyes, sometimes squeezed shut, sometimes half-lidded, and wide open whenever Kanda hit his sweet spot. The sound of his voice, in its frenzy of ecstasy, breaking over Kanda like waves, and the faint, wet sound that came whenever Kanda entered him, the slap of flesh against flesh. The heady scent of sweat and sex. The flavor of Allen's lips and neck. The unbelievable feeling of Allen's muscles clenching around him, the hot, tight friction on every inch of him as he pounded into the boy. It was all too much, yet somehow, not enough. He was in so much pleasure he was nearly crying. Allen himself was sobbing, tears streaming down his face in tandem with his moans, arching his back as his body was wracked by the ecstasy Kanda was giving him. He was close, Kanda could tell, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer either.

"Allen… I can't—ah! Soon, I'll—"

"M-me too…together…"

Kanda moaned in response, thrusting as hard as he could against Allen's prostate. Allen's vision went white every time he hit, his walls clamping and fluttering around Kanda, every nerve in his body preparing for that final, blissful moment. The instant he felt Kanda's hand begin to furiously stroke his member in time with the feverish pace of his thrusts, it was all over.

"Yuu!" Allen screamed as he came, his muscles impossibly tight around Kanda's cock, shooting seed against both of their stomachs. Kanda moaned Allen's name one last time before he was overtaken by a pleasure that was beyond words, his own cum releasing deep inside Allen, the boy gasping at the sensation of Kanda coming inside him.

They both collapsed in a tangle of limbs as the post-orgasm high drained away, exhaustion taking its place. Sleep began to overwhelm them, and one of them pulled the blanket on the bed up to shield their bare skin from the coolness of the room, even though much heat still lingered from their previous act. Allen, despite what they'd finished doing not even twenty seconds ago, blushed when Kanda pressed a tender kiss to the curse mark on his forehead. Still, he smiled, feeling more content than he could remember ever feeling in his entire life. Half asleep, he said in a very small voice, "I love you."

Kanda, also well on his way to a deep slumber, didn't smirk, but smiled, and whispered, "I love you too."

Allen was just on the edge of sleep when he heard Kanda chuckle and mutter, "I was wondering what Lavi was going on about last week. But he was right. The best kind of gift wears black leather and fishnets."

The fact that Allen was mostly asleep did nothing to deter the blush that spread all the way up to his ears.

A/N: Wow, writing that kind of scene takes more effort than I would have expected. (Being a descriptive writer is really embarrassing sometimes.) And the scene itself takes up more than four pages…ridiculously long. Eh. Well, tell me what you think if you like! Any comments/ constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BrokenHeart-Edge~~~~~


End file.
